


Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Beavis and Butt-head, Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Other, teenage angst, their fucking laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, come to Butthead. Heh heh heh heh heh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh

**Author's Note:**

> THE LAUGH

"Daria, please don't leave."

"I have no choice in the matter, (Y/n)."

"Damnit!"

 

"Hurry up and say bye to your friend, Daria! We have to go in a few minutes!" Ms. Morgendorffer reminds her daughter before she gets in the passenger seat of one of the family cars.

"See? I have no say. The life of a teenager is one full of burden and sorrow."

 

You'd usually smile when Daria says things like this but your dismay only grows more prominent. She tries to lighten the mood, feeling kinda bad. "Well, atleast you have those two losers to belittle." Her gaze switches over to the two big headed goofs only a few feet away. 

 

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. Hey watch it, Daria."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. Yeah, yeah, watch it diarrhea!"

 

You quickly cut your eyes from them to her, pleadingly. "Please call me sometime." Your only friend was leaving you to move to Lawndale. Not that far away but too far to have a normal friendship. 

 

"Maybe."

 

"Turn that maybe into I'll think about it."

 

She sighs. "Okay. I'll think about it."

 

"Promise me."

 

"I promise you that I'll think about it."

 

You smirk. "Now you won't forget."

 

"Daria!" Her dad calls this time and blows his horn. The moving truck has already turned the corner.

 

"So this is it then."

 

"Don't worry, I'll call you." She smiles, just alittle and turns to leave. "Bye Beavis and Butthead. Try not to get on Y/n's nerves too much."

 

Heh, heh, heh, heh. Yeah we'll try, I guess. Later. You'll be missed."

 

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. W-whatever, heh, heh. Bye diarrhea!"

 

She doesn't look back, a dismissive wave of her hand. Daria gets in the car and she's gone, out of sight within a few seconds. Her dad sure can speed through a school zone.

 

You sigh and shrug your shoulders. "Well, I guess its just us then."

 

"Heh, yeah. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Yes, come to Butthead. Heh, heh, heh, heh. We can go hang at my place."

 

"Yeah, yeah! Just us! Heh, heh, heh, heh."

 

You roll your eyes and walk in the direction of their unkempt home.

 

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Hey, Beavis?"

 

"Heh, heh, heh, what?"

 

"Heh, heh, heh, we're gonna score."

 

"Heh, heh, heh, cool!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching Daria and just started watching BaB. It was very pleasing to see that she was originally from BaB.


End file.
